Endless Love
by Leananelle
Summary: THE LAST PART OF MY SEQUEL STORY LET THE PAIN REMAIN!


Author's Note: Hello to all! Inspired by just hearing the song Let the Pain Remain by the Side A which I've been able to make a fan fiction with, now I'm delighted to present to you the last part of this sequel….ENDLESS LOVE is dedicated to all of you who was reading this 3 part sequel of mine. By the way, I don't own Digimon or any of the character in it, the only thing I'm proud of owning is my story which is pure and all original version which came from my creative imagination! J

ENDLESS LOVE

            Sora shifted her sitting position but try as she might she wouldn't get comfortable enough for not to disturb her seatmates. Well, if ever they try to look in her way. They are so into each other that you might think that they would not actually be in this concert but on a hotel or something.

            Sora smiled sourly.

            Well, she should have been more at ease if she would only have the courage to take her seat besides Mimi who is right now sitting with Taichi on the front seat of the stage. They have actually invited her to accompany them. She have reserve seat which Yamato gave it to Mimi. He wanted her there on his first concert! But the wounds she created haven't healed yet. And if she tried to see him, years of continually telling her self that he doesn't need her, will vaporized.

Yes, as stupid as she might have been… she's still in love with the guy. It's funny actually but how could she stop loving when almost every night he's all that she's been thinking, dreaming and fantasizing! And her decision was the hardest thing she made in her entire life.

It's been a year, the last two month of it, she spend it with crying, is as if that's all she's been doing. And when she finally get the thought of what she did, she try to taking a step forward, doing what she usually do in her life. Until it became routine, yes she have been happy but an empty happiness. Happiness which not reach her eyes nor gave warm energy in her smile. She's been alive yet dead inside.

" You have to go and see him, it's the only way you could possibly go on. " Mimi once said when she visited her in their California house.

" But what if he's still angry about what I've done, I mean I just can't come out there on his first concert and pretend that I haven't done something! I just can't= "

" He wants you to be there " Mimi encountered while handling a piece of front seat concert ticket.

Sora's eyes widen, disbelieving.

" Why? "  

" I don't know either, you have to find out for yourself "

Sora looked at the ticket Mimi gave her a few days passed. She didn't present it to the guard; she brought her own ticket, which is near to the entrance. She have done so because she might not last long or she could not actually stop herself for looking at him so close yet can't able to hold him.

She sigh deeply. Then loud sounds focus her attention back to main stage. The show was about to begin and the crowd are getting wilder by every passing minute.

Yamato was not nervous or so he thought. No, the hard pounding of his heart is not the excitement nor the nervousness his been feeling, it was something else. Something different. Something familiar and old. But the only thing that's old in his was the event which almost torn him apart. The old pain which is still deep inside of him was the only thing that's making him to move on, to continue…

" Five minutes Yamato and were on live! " said his music director.

He quickly arranged himself and make his position for the first part of the concert. When he finally came out of the stage, he quickly looked at the crowd and found Mimi and Taichi on the front seat but when he search for a familiar face, an auburn hair and the brown eyes, his heat dissolve. She didn't come!

Yamato looked at Mimi, his eyes are asking but Mimi just smiled sadly. Again the pain, which he still keeping and feeling come flowing into his heart, hurting him deep inside but he welcome it, closing his eyes because in his mind this is the only thing that's making him to think that she's there, witnessing his success.

After two hours of slow rock and r& b music, Yamato stop for a while and looked at the crowd and said.

" Before I start this song that I'm about to sing for you, I would like to dedicate it to someone special, someone who had been and still been taking part of my life. Where ever you are, I still…and will always be.. " he stop then pounce his fist on his chest.

The crowd went silent. Sora's body went stiff, he's not he's not –

" Love comes, Love goes,

But the sudden feeling never lets me be   

Some how I know, that a part of me isn't change since you've been gone

Like a studded tree that seen a thousand seasons

I have to shed my leaves in winter to grow them back in spring

To welcome life again, to welcome you…"

Sora held her breath. No, he's not, he can't be that's impossible!

" So let the pain remain forever in my heart

For ever thro'd it bring is one more moment spend with you

So let the pain bring on the rain

If that's the only other way, if there's no other way to be with you again  "

Yamato closes his eyes as he continues to sing, with all his heart, with all what's his been feeling after she had left him, after she ran away.

            " To be with you ….again "

The crowd went silent for a few minutes before they all stood up and wildly clapping their hands into the air. Shouting and crying at the same time smiling to him. They all feel it. The pain, the loneliness and yes the love to that especial person the singer dedicated the song to.

Mimi's eyes misted, her eyes are on the guy performing. She was there, on the very first beginning when her two best friend fell in love and ended up broken hearted and she was still there when they try so hard to recover but she didn't know that he would never ever recover!

" Oh, Yamato! " She said silently then felt Taichis hands holding her, hugging, giving comfort.

She wanted to cry. Oh yes, cry as loud as she could do but she's not alone. Nor she could possibly do that when all people have felt it. Yes the pain she didn't know that Yamato still been keeping and oh my God!

A tear slide through her cheek, then the second comes freely without her feeling it and before she knew it she was crying silently. She quickly stood then tried to find her way out but the sound of his voice calling her stopped her.

Yamato was amazed that he could possibly sing with too much emotion and his audience felt it too. He didn't know that he would be carried away! He didn't plan to that is but the song was what he's been feeling and he could not possibly deny that it really struck him that way.

When the emotion subsides and the crowd finally return to sit down a certain figure caught his eye and before everyone could stop him he said loud enough to focus the entire crowd's attention on the one he's calling.

"Sora!!!"

To be continued…


End file.
